Dwemer Songbook
This place is pure evil. Us Dwemer may have put the Daedra behind us but we still know what evil is. And this place is it. '' We have built for years and years and all to shut away that instrument of war deep within the ancient shrine. We found the ruins of the pit and the monsters deep within. We cleared them out and rebuilt the halls but they came back. We do not know where they came from.'' The land is unstable beneath us. Faults break our halls before we are finished. The earth moves before we can make it stable. We want to abandon this but the evil in this place is too deep and horrible for us to allow into the world above. Miners have come out of it speaking in riddles. They talk of nothing more than darkness and death and sorrow. Us Dwemer may have some scorn for the surface but we do not wish it dead. The giant skeletons and the shrieking corpses and the skull spiders are not of this world. They should not be allowed to escape. They wail and pound on the doors of the crypt. My task was to record what we know of the instrument in the deep. But I refuse. Let it be forgotten. The instrument is one that will sow war if in the wrong hands. Better to have no information about it than any. I wrote another book and filled it with the hollow notes that thing makes. I destroyed that book and all the copies I made and scattered the pages. I tried to burn them but the instrument refuses to be ignored. The tunes it can play to make men stand still and the skies open and dead horses and dead people walk again. That instrument can heal and maim and possess the minds of any man or mer or creature. One of the songs echoes and allows a person to create a key out of nothing at an old altar. And for that it must be forgotten. Rumors tell that more ancient evil was found in the city of Itnamzand to the north and east. I fear for the Dwemer there. I pray the instrument is the only of its kind. Notes The unknown author mentions Itnamzand, Stalfos, Skulltulas, Redeads, as well as Epona's Song, the Sonata of Awakening, Song of Storms, and the Song of Healing. It also seems to indicate that the Songbook Pages came from another book written by the same author. The book is originally found written entirely in Dwemeri. It can be translated by taking it to an Ancient Enchanter with a Ruined Book after obtaining the Triforce of Knowledge or the Ancient Knowledge effect from the quest Unfathomable Depths. Background and Inspiration The Dwemer Songbook was added with Kinolangdanzel in version 3.0 of Relics of Hyrule. It serves to establish the story of Kinolangdanzel and the Dwemer who built it, as well as why it may seem "incomplete." The Illusion symbol was used as an approximation of the Triforce. See Also Kinolangdanzel Songbook Pages Ocarina Songbook Category:Lore Category:Books Category:Relics of Hyrule Canon